Snapes Romance (Carril)
by muradagrls
Summary: When Natasha, and Snape's life is back on track...Or is it!


A Snapes Romance

Disclaimer: None of these charactes,settings,etc. are mine! They are all property of JKR!Note from me (lolz): Before the angry reviews start coming in I just want you to know, that i know my grammar, spelling, or whatever sux! SO please retain from telling me what i already know! lol! Otherwise enjoy the fic! 

A Snapes Romance 

By:Carril

Chapter 1:

As she woke up from her dream, she sat up and thoughts of the things that took place two days ago rushed by her. She then looked over to where her husband of three weeks was laying. He Severus Snape was the father of her, of their soon to be born child. The man who had rescued her from a terrible faith... DEATH! She got up, strolled quietly over to where he lay, and kissed him. A kiss so passionate, that it woke him up smiling, and looking deep into her eyes. He then tried to sit up, but she gently pushed him back down, and in her sweet young voice said," No, my love, rest." 

* * *

"Bloody muggles, Damn it!" said Draco Mafloy. "Have you heard about Professor Snape?" He said. "He and that young assistant of his has been married for 3 weeks, and is going to have a child,and worst is," said Draco Mafloy, "He might not be a professor, or even head of our House"! "Who is going to make sure we get lots of points, and help us cheat, and be rude to Harry and his muggle loving friends?" He asked. Wait till my father finds out about this"! And with that he walked angrily down the hall, with Grabbe, and Goyle at his very side. 

* * * 

Severus steared lovingly into Natasha's eyes and said the very words,"I love you," She then replied with love, and beauty in her eyes, "I love you too." He then got out of bed, stood up, and put on his robe left for him at the end of his bed. He had had a dreamless dream because of the potion the nurse madam had given him after he had drunk the poison and was now feeling refreshed, but Natasha steered at him with worry in her eyes sayng, "Are you sure you should get up now? Are you feeling all right?" she said. "Yes my love," Snape replied, "Do not worry yourself." She then got up gave him a little smile, then strolled over to the bathroom to change. 

* * *

Later that day Natasha walked through the halls and was greeted by many steers, and whispers." She had seen her brother in the hallway and tried to talk to him, but when she tried to talk to him, he paid no attention to her and walked on. It was not until she finally caught up to him, and cornered him, before he had spoke on word to her which was, "Why"? "What"? said Natasha. "why Professor Snape?" Daniel began. "Now people make fun of me, and look at me different....and...and (he was now looking deep into her eyes, and had tears in his, which was slowly beginning to run down his cheek). Ebonisha then tried embraced him in a hug, but he pushed her away and ran!!! 

**Chapter 2:**

Natasha went through the rest of the day thinking about her brother. She had tried to talk to him again but he now made it his business to avoid her even more. He seemed ashamed of her. Natasha was now getting confused. When her life was now getting back on track, when the curse was no more, and she was going to bear the child of the man she loved, her brother steps in, and he is now the one hurting most. "Perhaps," thought Natasha," maybe she, and Severus is not the reason for his sad and angriness towards her." 

* * * 

As Daniel sat in the Library he thought to himself, "I bet she doesn't even care about me anymore." thought Daniel, "She didn't even bother to figure it out because she's always so busy with Professor Snape- or shall I say- Severus"?!?!? thought Daniel. "The curse is broken for her not me, I am the one who is going to die just like everyone in my family." He thought. He then bent over, head in hands, and bitterly started to weep silently. He knew this was not a manly thing to do, and he would be considered a "wimp" in his Slytherin house but he did it anyway. He felt such anger and hatred toward her, toward everyone! He then felt a pounding in his head. Unlike anything he had felt in his life. Anger rushing through his body like blood. Daniel was now screaming, so much hatred, and revenge in his body, his Soul!!! The feel to kill, murder, and hurt someone- anyone!!! Then it was gone. The pain, the anger, and hatred. Everything was quiet.....He had blacked out! 

** Chapter 3:**

"Natasha, Natasha, your brother is in the hospital." said a voice. She turned around very quickly, gave a little gasp, and ran quickly dow the hall, up the two flights of steers, to the hospital. By the time she got there she was out of breath. When she was about to enter the hospital she was stopped by a sudden cry of surprise. "Natasha, what on earth," she spun around and there stood Severus Sape. "My brother," Began Natasha, "is in the Hospital." Natasha needed to say no more. Snape then grabed her han in his, gave her a looked of confidence, and they entered the hospital wing togerther. The nurse madam then came in and said," Natasha dear, your dear brother has suffered a inmonius hate attack to the head,and some to the body, and he is showing sympthons of the curse your family had." Natasha gasped, grabbed Snapes hand tightly, who hadhis hand around her waist. "This can not be," she said, "When Severus drank the poison it ridded everything." "No my dear," said madam. "It rid the curse for you bacuse you are the one he loves."..."I am sorry," madam began again."He shall remain in bed for a few more days to make sure the pressure has worn off." Natasha nodded her head, and walked quickly over to the bed her brother was lyimg on. She put her hand on his head, and trying but not succeding wept for him. Wept like she never did before. Wept all night until hewoke up and saw her. 

** Chapter 4:**

"What are you doing here," said Daniel who had just awoken. "Daniel"! said Natasha in a surprised tone, for she had just stopped weeping and fallen asleep. "Get away from me," said Daniel, "I want nothing to do with you." "I woruld rather die than have anything to d-." Natasha who now had a hurt, an angry expression on he face said, "How could you look me in the eye and say that to me? After all..." Natasha could just not take anymore and ran out of the room. Then with a sudden swift momment Snape stepped out of the dark corner where he ha been standing withnessing everything. "What is the matter with you boy?, I may not b an expert on fmilies, but let me theresay I am about to havea family of my own, and I love them all with all with all my heart! As you should with Natasha, as she is the only real family you have, and she loves you with all Her heart! Daniel was now silent, and Snape being the sneaky, and fast person he is, left the room. Dainel sat there dazed thinking maybe proffesor is right. Maybe my sister does love me, and i acting the way I was, was too stubborn to see that. Daniel feeling a headace coming on, alay back, and immediately fell asleep, soon to be awaken by a beautiful Gryffindor 3rd year, with lonng flaming red hair! "Hullo," she said. "I'm in your potions class, and i thought it wuld be nice to bring your Homework so you won't miss out on a lot of stuff..." she said shyly turning beet red. Daniel still awe struck replied, "thanks.... Ginny.. that was really nice of you." Now he was the one turning beet red! Then with a llittle smile she quickly left the room. Daniel lay back down thinking how lucky he was, for he had just met the girl of his dreams!!! 

Hey Peeps I want your opiniom. What do you think hould happen in the next paragraph??? Youy can eighter post yourideas in the forum, or email us at muradagrs@yahoo.com! LAtaz! 

-Carril 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074yviR='us';yfiEA(0);geovisit();


End file.
